


This is home [Amasai Week]

by tanakassun



Series: semana amasai 2021 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amasai Week, Amasai Week 2021, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanakassun/pseuds/tanakassun
Summary: Shuichi despierta a mitad de la noche y se da cuenta de que está sólo en su habitación, cuando en teoría alguien debería estar haciéndole compañía.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Series: semana amasai 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214246
Kudos: 1





	This is home [Amasai Week]

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Bienvenidx a la segunda entrada de la semana Amasai!  
> Siete días (16 al 22 de marzo) dedicados a Shuichi Saihara y Rantaro Amami.
> 
> La iniciativa fue creada por @/amasaiweek en tumblr, y los prompts son los siguientes:
> 
> —día 1: talentswap / canon divergency  
> —día 2: book / hot chocolate  
> —día 3: family / forgiveness  
> —día 4: journey / trail  
> —día 5: lullaby / silence  
> —día 6: loud / shield  
> —día 7: free day
> 
> [publicado originalmente en mi wattpad]

¿Qué hora era? Saihara no tenía la menor idea, pero al asomarse por la ventana notó que seguía oscuro. Intentar adivinar era casi imposible, podían ser las ocho de la noche como las cuatro de la madrugada.

Lo último que recordaba era haber estado trabajando en un caso intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantener los ojos abiertos. Era obvio que no lo había logrado pero, ¿cómo había llegado ahí?

Finalmente se estiró para mirar el reloj; tres treinta y siete, leyó. Volvió a tirarse en el colchón y fue apenas entonces que notó la ausencia a su lado.

—¿Rantaro? —con su voz de recién despertado murmuró. No obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Se destapó, sintiendo de inmediato el frío y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, esperando tomar la fuerza suficiente para levantarse de ahí.

Respiró y se impulsó. Se estiró un poco y caminó hacia la puerta, abriendo esta perezoso. De inmediato notó que alguna luz en la planta baja estaba encendida.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado y entonces lo vio. Rantaro estaba sentado en el sofá con una pierna sobre la otray un libro entre sus manos, lo único que se escuchaba era la llama en la estufa.

No pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba dispuesto a volver a subir cuando Amami se levantó. Se dio la vuelta, decidido a aproximarse a la cocina pero fue ahí cuando se encontró con él.

—¡Santa Madre de-! —Se sobresaltó. Al darse cuenta de que era Shuichi quien estaba ahí, suspiró y soltó una risita—. Oh, eres tú...

—Perdón... —Él se encogió de hombros sin saber qué más decir. El aventurero se acercó y le revolvió el cabello.

—No te disculpes, ¿cómo dormiste? —le preguntó.

—Bien... supongo —Replicó el detective antes de dar un bostezo, dejando caer su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Sintió una mano llena de anillos acariciarle el cabello.

—¿A que hora te acostaste anoche?

—¿Eso importa? —Rantaro lo tomó de los hombros para alejarlo y lo miró alzando una ceja. Saihara suspiró—. No dormí

—Shu...

—Sí sí, ya sé... pero estaba ocupado.

—Tu tiempo de sueño es más importante.

Él asintió—. Ya, perdón... se me fue el tiempo.

Amami asintió también—. Entiendo, no te disculpes.

—Además tú estás despierto a las casi cuatro de la mañana, no creo que puedas quejarte. —Shuichi alzó una ceja. 

—Buen punto, pero en realidad recién me despierto. Me acosté contigo en la tarde y me quedé dormido hasta ahora. —Se excusó—. Bajé porque tenía antojo de un chocolate caliente, ¿tú quieres?

—Estaría bien... supongo.

El aventurero asintió, dándole un beso en la frente—. Dame un segundo e iré a servirlos.

Poco después el muchacho siguió su camino hacia la cocina. Saihara caminó hacia la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones con las piernas cruzadas.

No mucho después él se le unió. Apareció con dos tazas que había traído de sus viajes, una de Irlanda, otra de Colombia. Le pasó la colombiana a Shuichi y se sentó a su lado.

—Gracias —Sonrió. Rantaro no respondió por un momento, se acurrucó en el hombro del detective.

—Por nada.


End file.
